Slightly Against the Rules
by Petalflame
Summary: Everyone hates Joanna Smith, even the marauders. What will happen when Remus realizes that she's not the bad guy, but the complete and utter victim. With enemies from Slytherin and Gryffindor, a war on the outside, and a dangerous secret, what is a girl and a werewolf supposed to do? You can't break the rules, but you can always go slightly against them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own Microsoft word, so when it uploads to Fanfiction, it will look terrible. Not my fault, blame Google Chrome.

"Mistress! Wake up Mistress Smith! Breakfast will be starting soon!" Yelled a shrill voice in my ear. I looked up groggily to see Percy, a house elf, standing over me with a worried and frantic expression. All the other house elves were either laying my stuff out for the day or making breakfast.

"Thanks Percy. I'll be back later tonight after classes." I said smiling as I got ready for the day. I grabbed my bag and headed out the portrait door. I smiled at all the House elves and they smiled and waved at me.

"It's okay, Mistress Smith. Percy don't mind if you sleep in the kitchens. We glad you left your old house room to come here!" Percy yelled excitedly while many other elves nodded in agreement. I loved them, but I still haven't told them how I was forced out of my old room. When my dear Slytherin house-mates found out I was muggle born, they hexed me into next week. The only reason I wasn't killed in my sleep was because the elves let me stay in the kitchen, they even got a bed for me.

"Bye guys, love you!" I really did love them. I know you may thinks it's extreme that I had to move out, but Voldemort is rising, and he's started recruiting the other seventh-years. They really would kill me in my sleep. So, for now, I lived in the kitchen.

I walked slowly to breakfast, I really wasn't ready to face the rest of the students. I was hated by the Slytherin house for reasons already stated, I was hated by the Ravenclaw house because I was smarter than all them, I was hated be Hufflepuff house because they thought I was a loyal Slytherin and because I was hated by the marauders. Why was I hate be the marauders (and the rest of Gryffindor house)? First of all, they thought I was a loyal Slytherin, second of all, Lily Evans hated me, and everyone in Gryffindor loved Lily Evans.

Lily Evans hated me because I am the smartest witch in the school, surpassing her (and everyone else) in every subject. I was even better than Snape in potions class. So, as of right now, I am one of the most hated students in the school. I get constantly prank, bullied, and ridiculed. I thought Hogwarts was going to be fun; it became my nightmare.

"Hey John, how are your parents doing?" cried one brave Slytherin as I walked in the Great Hall.

"Worse than they were a week ago." I snapped back. I really didn't care about who they were. My parents had only been dead for a week but people are already making orphan jokes. I sat at my usual spot, the very end of the table, next to no one. I ducked as several apples came flying from the Gryffindor table. I got my favorite book out of my bag and started to read like I did every morning. The house elves always put my favorites at the end of the table and I loaded up on the chocolate pancakes.

Apples kept flying from every table so I left to go to the Room of Requirement. I couldn't go to the library, that's where Evans liked to go, so I brought the library to me. It was a Saturday, so I did some light studying before I went down to see my favorite person on Earth, Hagrid.

(I'm an only child and my parents are recently deceased. I have no friends to speak of except for Hagrid, so it would make sense that he's now my favorite person in the world.)

I walked to his hut at a brisk pace, I didn't want anyone to come bully me. But, as fate would have, I quickly heard five pairs of feet behind me. I turned around, it's not like I wanted to hex me from behind. Instead of Slytherins though, it was the marauders. They all glared at me coldly as I stared at them unimpressed.

"Hi." I prompted shortly after a few tense minutes of silence. They looked surprised, maybe they were trying to kill me with their minds but I interrupted them.

"Well, well, look who we have here. All alone, with no Slytherin friends to protect her." James said menacingly. I snorted loudly and laughed.

"Oh, yes, they are total besties with a mudblood like me. That's why they bully me constantly and hexed me till I almost died when they found out. Thats also why they kicked me out of my own room into the kitchens." I said, my sentence layered with sarcasm. They looked surprised, apparently they didn't know that I'm still here only by the grace of the house elves.

"You're a muggle born?" Remus asked, apparently baffled.

"Well duh! Why do you think they bully me and call me mudblood in the hall and at meal time. Why do you think I'm forced to sleep and live in the kitchen with the house elves?" I snapped back. I thought he was smart, why was he being so dense?

"You're a liar. You're just a Voldemort slave like the rest of the Slytherins. You're only saying that cause you don't want us to hex you!" Lily said hotly. James and Sirius quickly raised their wants, along with Peter. Remus didn't, he was still staring at me confused. I was really ticked, I didn't want to deal with this.

"You know what Lily? You suck. You hate me because I'm smarter than you so you justify your hate with house stereotypes and your boyfriend's friends. Your life isn't hard but you act like it is. You have friends in three houses, great friends. You're said cause you're a muggle born but at least you live in a house where that's okay. At least you live in your house! My house hates me unconditionally, I have no friends in any house, and I have to sleep in the kitchens. Your sister is jealous cause of your magic? My parents both died. Last week. People have already made fun of me for it. You got your boyfriend and his cronies, along with all of your house and two other houses to hate me because I'm smarter than you. My own house already hated me without your prompting, so you're not to blame for that.

Also, also, I can't go to the library. I really hate you for that. I love the library and now I can't go because of you and your stupid friends. Right now I'm heading to the only place in this stupid school where I can actually talk to someone who doesn't hate me, and you're ruining that too! Just leave me to my pathetic mortal life and continue bullying some other poor unfortunate soul." I said venomously. And with that, I walked away and into the open door of Hagrid's Hut.

(Line break. We now go into third person view of Lily, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's "cronies.")

"Woah." Remus remarked dryly. Honestly, he thought she was telling the truth, and Lily's hate was unjustified.

"You could say that again." Sirius snapped. What had just happened? Was that John girl telling the truth. Did they really make her life Hell for no reason at all besides grades?

"I hate her. How dare she say all those lies. She's just some Slytherin slime!" Yelled Lily while James nodded in agreement. Peter, James, and Sirius felt conflicted about the John girl. Was she really the victim?

That was a sample. If you like then review and follow and I'll make more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

I stared at Hagrid for a while, not wanting to say anything. I had guessed that he had heard my little breakdown, and I didn't really want to get into it. Hagrid was the type to make things long and drawn-out so he can get to the core of your "problems." He was a great friend, you know, if you liked to share everything. Too bad I didn't today. Instead of letting him question me anymore, I helped him with the unicorns. He always said I got along swimmingly with magical creatures and unicorns were no exception. One of the females recently gave birth, great news for Hagrid. He allowed me to feed and cuddle with the golden newborn.  
One the way back to the castle I felt much better. I quickly checked if Lily was in the library and sadly found out she was. I don't have any quarrels with the Room of Requirement but I just didn't want to leave. I quickly headed to the very, very back of the library. As far as I knew, not even the librarian knew where I was. I sat down on the only chair near the only table and started my long (and tortuous) potions essay. I was amazing at potions, as good as the prodigy Severus, but I hated homework. Who didn't? The long wooden table I sat at was unblemished and completely clean, a miracle if you didn't already know people never came back her. The shelves around me formed a small cave, if I moved one of them no one would be able to come bother me. I was finishing my homework when I someone threw a football into my cave spilling my ink. I didn't even have to say anything, the paper cleaned itself, I was starting wandless nonverbal spells and getting pretty good at them. A football? I heard the infamous four yelling loudly about their lost ball and I panicked. I knew they would find me eventually, some of them were pretty smart. Also I packed everything and was about to run when a large black dog, a grimm, walked into my fortress of solitude. I mean I knew who Remus really was, and I knew what Peter, James, and Sirius did to help them, I just didn't know they would transform in the middle of the bloody library! "Wow, dog, which is probably a completely normal dog. I mean, not like its a human, or a student, just a normal dog. Yeah." I finished lamely and the dogs stunned face, I could never lie. James and Remus came in as I was talking too and they started to glare. Sirius transformed and put a quick silencing spell around us before turning to me.  
"How did you know?" he was deathly quiet, coincidentally, it scared me to death. Remus stared and opened his mouth before closing it again. He did that for a while and closing resembled a fish. A werefish. I giggled. James raised his eyebrow at my giggle.  
"Remus was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I guess that means right now he's a werefish." I said answering his unspoken question. He gaped more at this and James had a look of panic in his hazel eyes. "When did you find out? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sirius shouted at me. Just to warn you, the moment to come will not be my finest.  
"Well I found out in fourth year and I didn't tell anyone cause I have no problems with werewolves and I am also okay with you being unregistered animagus because I can respect what you did it for and I confirmed it with the house elves but don't blame them because they knew I was trustworthy and I am and don't hurt me or tell Lily where I am because this is the only spot in the library I have and why did you change in school because that was really stu-" James cut me off from my quick and hurried rambling by putting his hand over my mouth. Remus was still looking like a werefish while Sirius was staring at me like one gigantic puzzle. "Why didn't you tell? You hate us!" Sirius questioned. I stared at him blankly, wondering how a person could be that stupid. "You hate me. You prank and bully me all the time. I didn't tell the rest of the students because it's not his fault he's a werewolf. He's just the same old slytherin-hating bully we all know. I didn't tell the teachers on you guys because only five students, six if you told that stupid head girl, know he's a werewolf. I'm not going to take away his only comfort in these hard times because you bully me constantly. He's not a monster, but neither am I." I finished a bit slower. They stared at me in amazement, apparently they thought they were the only werewolf-friendly people out there. I walked past them into the maze they call a library and out the back door. I hurried to the kitchen, afraid they might get mad and find me. I really didn't want them to find me. I was like a bullet as I raced through the hallways to the fruit painting. I scratched the pear quickly and practically fell onto the house elves. They chattered quickly and happily as I greeted them and warned them not to let anyone in. "Hey, I know you like the boys but now that they know I'm living here, don't let them in. Give them their food and shove them out. I can't let them mess up my bed. Please!" Percy saluted and gave the order which quickly spread around the kitchen.  
Making muffins, which they now let me do, cleared my head. I briefly considered putting poison in the Slytherin muffins but then realized that they would blame the house elves. I choose not to go to dinner tonight (a girl can only take too many fruity missiles) and ate in the kitchens. I practiced my nonverbal wandless spells some more, with the elves faithfully cheering me on, before I went to bed. The next morning I was nervous, first peirod potions with the Gryffindors. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter. That's it. Do you want a fancy disclaimer, one where the author talks to one of the fictional characters in the story? Tough luck buddy, I'm too cool for a long disclaimer. Haha...wait...DARN IT!**

I walked slowly to my potions class. I was convinced they were going to kill me and then bury me where no one would find me. Who, you might ask, would want to kill little ol' perfect me? If your guess is the werewolf and his illegal friends that know I know their secrets then you would be right. I would give you a prize but I'm too busy thinking of plans to make sure I don't die in the hour or so.

I entered the classroom quietly and slipped into the very last chair as the bell rang. Why was the the chair empty? It's in the very back of the room in the darkest (and coldest) corner. No one sits back here but me, some days, if I'm very lucky, some people don't even know I'm there. Professor Slughorn stormed up to the front of the room, and I quite literally mean storm.

Someone *the marauders* had pranked him so there was a storm cloud over his head, getting him quite wet. He was waving his wand around but it didn't look like he could get the curse off him. Whoever did it *the marauders* had put a very complicated spell on the original curse, meaning it took at least an equally complicated spell to take it off him before the original caster *the marauders* decided to take it off him. He was looking murderous and ol' Sluggy started on his way the the marauders.

I was hoping they would get detention, that way they wouldn't be able to find me after classes. As he was walking (and soaking) toward the troublemakers, I felt some kind of sympathy for him. I quickly started working on a counter curse and the raining on his parade stopped before he got to their desks. Everyone stared and even Sluggy stopped walking. The marauders were looking very confused indeed, they started searching the room for anyone with their want out.

I quickly put it away, but, sadly, wasn't fast enough. Sirius Black saw me and must of deduced in his pea-sized brain that I was the one who put an end to their prank on the potion's master. I averted my eyes and spent the rest of the class concentrating on my potion. My potion was perfect, of course, it always is, but ol' Sluggy still hates me. I don't know why, he loves Lily Evans, so that leaves out blood, he just hates me. I handed in my potion and almost ran out of the classroom. During my mad dash out of the potion's room I ran into the very same group of people I was originally running away from.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Lily's friend Alice all glared at me, maybe for running into them, maybe for existing at all, you can never tell with these people. I got up and backed away slowly, as if I were meeting with animals, which I probably am if you judge people by their personalities.

"You're the one who took our curse of Slughorn, weren't you?" Sirius was the first to break the tension. You know, for once I totally didn't hate him for opening his mouth.

"I felt sorry for ol' Sluggy. His life his hard enough without you guys tormenting him." I said bravely, hoping they would kill me quickly and without the torture sure to come. Alice laughed without thinking and stopped when everyone looked at her like she killed Santa Claus and then wore his skin as a suit (yeah, it was that terrible). She held her hands up defensively, "Who do you know that calls him 'ol' Sluggy?'"

I used their internal struggles to my advantage and managed to slip away before they could dispose of some of my favorite bodily functions. Too bad, so sad, for me though, Remus followed. Here's the part where I would tell you how we had a dramatic confrontation, we dueled, he ended up on top of me, apologized for what he did to me, and then kissed me senseless. I would if I could, but sadly, no romance subplots for you! In all sense of reality, I actually ran down the hallways like Satan himself was chasing me. Then again, sometimes I did feel like everyone in their little group was the devil him/herself, so maybe I wasn't so far of base.

He chased me halfway across the castle and all the way to Hagrid's hut before I realized he was going to be in the forest today and he locked the door. I sat down, defeated when Remus came up to the small house of my big friend.

"Even if I do hate you, I have to hand it to you. You are amazingly, unnaturally persistent." I chuckled dryly and closed my eyes, still calming down from our little game of tag.

He sat down next to me, without permission, and started breathing heavily too. I guess we both weren't athletic. "I guess you would know how I really am unnatural." He muttered bitterly. I cracked one eye open to look at him and saw he was tearing up the grass.

"So, I need to know what's going on. You bully me for the first seven years of my life, but when you found out I knew your secret, you now want to hang out with me? Is that really how life works for you? Cause I'm having no part of it. I didn't run because I wanted you to chase me so we could have a heart to heart chat bud, I ran because I was under the assumption that you and your little group would hex and curse me like they have for our entire life at school." I didn't like this sudden change in how we interacted, I wasn't so keen on the fact that he suddenly wanted to become fast friends.

He turned to stare at me, completely surprised, like he expercted for me to beg to be his friend after years of torment. In your dreams, buddy! Actually, on second thought, I really don't want to be in _his_ dreams.

"I'm not here cause you know my secret, I'm here to say sorry. I really did believe you were a pureblood Slytherin." He confessed. Oh, wow. I totally want to forgive him now after years of him being a royal donkey...wait, no. \

"So now you can automatically assume that anyone who is not your friend and who is a pureblood is completely evil? That is the single most flawed logic I have ever heard. Go take your apology and stick it where your head currently is!"

Go me! I turned and walked away, not even running, all the way to the castle.

**Yeah, I know what you are thinking, 'what the hell was the point of this chapter?' Maybe you're not thinking that, I don't know how you live your life. Anyway, in answer to the the question you may or may not think, this is to show how she's good at magic and how Remus isn't all that terrible. He has all this pressure from his friends about who to hate and who not to hate, he's trying his best after finding out who she really is. Also, he is thankful because she kept his secret so now he wants to be her friend. To bad she isn't like any other Fanfiction bully victim, she wants nothing to do with him. Anyway, review, because if you don't I'm going to throw my giant stuffed dinosaur at you. On second thought, that many not be too painful for you.**


End file.
